Vols en Série
by Nenuf
Summary: Des statuettes ont été volées, et Isa est appelée à la rescousse pour les retrouver ... Si si, ça a un rapport avec Harry Potter, juré !


Vols en série  
  
Isa se réveilla. L'air glacé la fit frissonner et, comme elle passait sa main sur la paroi de toile de sa tente Moldue, elle sentit l'humidité du dehors. Il avait plu cette nuit et on pouvait le sentir dans le minuscule abri. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas dormi alors elle avait entendu la pluie tomber. Elle maudissait intérieurement cette grève des transports communs magiques qui l'obligeait à emprunter des moyens de transport Moldus : le Magicobus restait coincé dans son hangar, bloqué par ses conducteurs, et les Portoloins refusaient de fonctionner sans les sorciers du Ministère pour les diriger. De plus, le balai de Isa ne voulait plus avancer : c'était une vieille "Comète" qui lui servait depuis sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons, dont elle était sortie deux ans auparavant avec, sous le bras, les meilleurs diplômes délivrés à l'école, plus un qu'elle avait obtenu par correspondance avec une école anglaise. Elle aurait dû être en vacances à cette période de l'année, mais la famille d'un de ses meilleurs amis à Beauxbâtons lui avait envoyé un hibou désespéré : des objets magiques très rares disparaissaient de leur château et ils ne savaient comment faire puisqu'ils étaient sensés protéger ces objets pour le compte du Ministère. "Tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école (disait la lettre) et je ne vois que toi pour nous tirer de là. Viens aussi vite que tu pourras, des agents du Ministère débarquent dans trois semaines si on ne retrouve pas ces objets avant qu'ils arrivent, ils nous enfermeront dans une forteresse, perdue sur une île anglaise ! Ils nous prendraient pour des voleurs et mes parents ne le supporteraient pas ! " Depuis deux jours, donc, Isa poursuivait sa route parmi les Moldus pour sauver son meilleur ami : Alex. Le soleil n'était même pas levé que déjà Isa sortait de sa tente pour la remballer et repartir. Elle était obligée de se lever tôt, sans quoi les Moldus auraient vu que sa manière de ranger une tente était assez . particulière. Elle pointait sa baguette magique vers l'amas de toiles et, en quelques secondes, son abri était plié, puis réduit au point de pouvoir tenir dans une petite valise qu'elle empoigna avant de repartir à grands pas. Elle allait prendre le train. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare, elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelques billets Moldus. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet et dit à l'employé qui somnolait derrière son comptoir : « A quelle heure le prochain train pour St Aymar ? -Dans dix minutes, au quai 9. Vous voulez un billet ? -Oui, s'il vous plaît. » Isa lui tendit son argent, récupéra son billet et sa monnaie et courut vers le quai 9.  
Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : le train, pour une fois, était à l'heure. Elle monta, s'installa dans un compartiment vide et s'apprêtait à s'endormir, bercé par le mouvement du wagon, lorsqu'un jeune homme ouvrit la porte et dit en désignant la banquette :  
« C'est libre ? » Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'installa en face de Isa avec un grand sourire charmeur. Il rappelait à la jeune fille un soi-disant merveilleux sorcier anglais, froussard et frimeur, qui avait fait la une des journaux mondiaux lorsqu'on avait découvert que tous les exploits qu'il prétendait avoir faits étaient en fait l'?uvre d'autres sorciers à qui il avait fait perdre la mémoire. Il la regarda en souriant comme s'il avait été une star posant pour un magazine et se décida enfin à lui parler :  
"Je m'appelle Charles-Henri d'Alida. Rien à avoir avec Dalida bien sûr ! il éclata de rire. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Isa.  
- Je peux te tutoyer Isa, bien sûr ? (cette question était une affirmation).  
- .  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ce coin paumé de la campagne ?  
-Un ami m'a invitée à venir y passer mes vacances.  
-Moi, j'y habite. Mes parents possèdent un grand château là-bas et je vais leur rendre visite. Tu sais, nous possédons de grandes terres idéales pour la chasse à courre. Tu as déjà pratiqué la chasse à courre ?  
-Non.  
-Je t'ennuie ?  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, au-revoir alors. » Et Charles-Henri d'Alida sortit du compartiment, vexé comme un pou et fier comme un coq. Isa ne pouvait le comparer à autre chose qu'à des animaux, tant elle l'avait trouvé antipathique. Elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à considérer la plupart des Moldus comme antipathiques. Enfin seule, elle s'endormit pour ne s'éveiller que lorsqu'un contrôleur la secoua pour lui annoncer le terminus à St Aymar.  
Elle se mit alors en route pour rejoindre le château de la famille d'Alex, les Colifec. C'était une très ancienne famille de sorcier qui possédaient des terres et une maison couverts de magie pour les cacher aux Moldus : chaque Moldu qui passait par-là voyait des usines polluantes à perte de vue, et n'avait qu'une envie, déguerpir le plus vite possible. Après quelques minutes de marche, une voiture venant en sens inverse s'arrêta en faisant un bruit d'enfer : elle pétaradait, klaxonnait, grinçait, brisant le silence par son tapage insupportable. Une tête bien connue sortit alors de la fenêtre du véhicule.  
« Salut Isa ! Ça va ? Pas trop épuisé par ton voyage chez les Moldus ?  
-Non, ça peut aller ! Merci d'être venu me chercher Alex !  
-Mais de rien, monte vite ! » Isa grimpa dans le tas de ferraille qui fit un demi-tour laborieux et repartit pétaradant de plus belle vers le château Colifec. Durant le voyage, Alex donna à son amie plus de détails concernant les vols et lui apprit qu'un autre objet avait disparu la nuit précédente.  
« Il s'agit d'un modèle de faune. Cette statuette fait partie d'un ensemble qui doit permettre d'accroître presque indéfiniment les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Six statuettes composent cet ensemble. Le Ministère nous en avait confié trois. Deux ont disparues : le faune et la licorne. Reste donc chez nous l'hypogriffe.  
-Et les trois autres ?  
-Il y en a une chez un sorcier Italien du nom de Scachinni : le centaure, et deux chez une famille Péruvienne : la sirène et le griffon.  
-Donc, si ces six statuettes sont réunies, on peut disposer de pouvoirs illimités. Plutôt cool.  
-Terrifiant oui ! Mais bon, pour plus de sécurité, on a confié le grimoire permettant d'exécuter le rituel à un sorcier anglais : Lucius Malefoy.  
-As-tu contacté ceux qui possèdent les autres statuettes ?  
-Oui, Scachinni s'est fait voler sa statuette mais je n'ai pas encore reçu la réponse des Péruviens.  
-Et Malefoy ?  
-C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus, son grimoire a disparu. Mais on est bientôt arrivé. Evite de parler de ça à mes parents : ils ont les nerfs fragiles malgré les remèdes magiques d'une amie.  
-OK. »  
Le Château des Colifec était des plus impressionnants : de hautes murailles de pierre entouraient un immense parc vert soigneusement entretenu par une armée d'elfes de maisons qui abandonnèrent leur travail dès qu'ils virent arriver la vieille voiture. Ils la suivirent jusqu'au bout de l'allée et, dès qu'elle s'arrêta, ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la portière pour aider les passagers à sortir du véhicule brinquebalant. L'un d'entre eux se précipita alors sur Alex et lui hurla dans les oreilles d'une petite voix aiguë qui vrillait les tympans plus sûrement qu'une perceuse :  
«Maître, Maître, un nouvel objet à disparu ! Votre mère est effondrée !  
-De quoi s'agit-il, Ouzzy ? demanda très sérieusement Alex.  
-Une table de magie. La table rituelle, celle qui toute noire avec des gravures en or !  
-Merci Ouzzy, retourne travailler avec tous les autres. » Alex, l'air sombre, monta l'escalier de l'entrée suivit de Isa qui ne disait rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte elle demanda enfin :  
« On ne vous a pas volé que des statuettes ?  
-Non, et c'est le plus inquiétant. D'après Malefoy que nous avons contacté, il faut un certain nombre d'objets rituels dispersés à travers le monde pour effectuer le sortilège. Seulement, la liste complète de ces objets ne figure que dans le grimoire qui lui a été volé.  
-Minute, il a lu le grimoire ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc il sait comment procéder pour ce rituel.  
-Isa ! Si on pouvait savoir par c?ur la manière de procéder pour un rituel, on ne l'inscrirait pas dans un grimoire !  
-Qui te dit qu'il le sait par c?ur ? Je remarque juste que, pour quelqu'un qui garde un livre particulièrement dangereux, il a l'air de prendre à la légère le contenu du bouquin !  
-Malefoy est un sorcier qui est depuis longtemps de notre côté, et tu le soupçonnes !  
-Il me faut me méfier de tout le monde.  
-Même de toi ? fit Alex, narquois comme à son habitude.  
-Surtout de moi . » Ils étaient arrivés dans une vaste pièce éclairée de chandelles où un homme à l'air préoccupé soutenait une femme affalée dans un profond fauteuil rouge. Alex toussota pour attirer leur attention et annonça :  
-Papa, Maman, Isa est là. Je l'ai ramenée de la gare Moldue. Elle va nous aider.  
-Enfin ! fit l'homme. Je suis Maxime de Colifec, et voici ma femme, Julia. Je vous en prie, excusez-la, elle est très fatiguée par les évènements de ces derniers jours. Merci d'être venue si vite.  
-C'est normal, fit Isa, intimidée par l'atmosphère tendue de la salle.  
-Je vais montrer sa chambre à Isa. » dit Alex pour briser le silence qui s'installait.  
Il fit sortir la jeune fille et appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de porter la valise de son amie dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme guida alors son amie vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Alex dit à son amie :  
-Installe-toi, je t'appellerai pour déjeuner, ensuite je te montrerai où étaient les objets volés.  
-OK. » Il quitta alors la pièce, laissant là une Isa perplexe qui commença à vider sa valise. Elle ouvrit une armoire et s'observa dans la glace à l'intérieur de la porte. Le voyage avait ébouriffé ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle tenta de recoiffer avec sa main. Son visage était fin, et, à vrai dire, il n'y avait rien en elle qui ne soit fin : sa silhouette, ses mains, ses jambes et même ses cheveux qu'elle aurait souhaités plus volumineux. Seul ses yeux échappaient à la règle, ils étaient immenses et très sombres ; la manière dont ils bougeaient, ne cessant de scruter les choses qui l'entouraient donnait à toute la physionomie de Isa un air investigateur. Depuis toujours, la jeune fille avait cherché à apprendre le plus possible du monde qui l'entourait, s'attardant sur des détails, lisant des livres à n'en plus finir, allant même jusqu'à rédiger son mémoire de fin de scolarité sur les moyens de communication Moldus. C'est ce souci du détail qui l'avait poussée à accepter de venir en aide à son ami.  
Soudain, elle crut apercevoir dans le miroir un mouvement derrière elle mais, quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit rien. Elle songea aussitôt à une illusion d'optique et se replongea dans le délicat choix d'une tenue pour déjeuner.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Alex frappa à sa porte pour l'emmener dîner. M. et Mme Colifec étaient en train de discuter gravement lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent. Maxime adressa à la jeune fille un sourire forcé et lui annonça le menu du déjeuner :  
« Nous avons des elfes cuisiniers d'une très grande qualité. Ils nous ont confectionné des spécialités françaises : escargots, cuisses de grenouilles, bouillabaisse, et, en dessert, un gâteau surprise.  
-Je suis sûre que tout cela est excellent, répondit poliment Isa. (Elle n'avait jamais aimé les escargots ni les grenouilles, mais cette famille lui paraissait tellement désemparée par ces vols qu'elle préférait faire comme si de rien n'était.)  
-Mais en réalité, Papa et Maman n'ont jamais pu supporter la grande gastronomie française, alors nous mangerons un couscous. Ca ne te gênes pas ? fit Alex en riant.  
-Pas de problèmes ! » rétorqua Isa, soulagée de ne pas avoir à manger le menu « batracien » et d'avoir fait rire toute la famille Colifec. Le repas était délicieux, Alex et Isa faisant leur possible pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, la dessert avalé, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la table pour voir le lieu du dernier vol. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent un elfe de maison qui époussetait les meuble. C'était le même qui leur avait annoncé le vol de la table.  
« Ouzzy, va-t-en, les meubles sont propres, tu n'as pas besoin de les nettoyer !  
-Oui, maître » et il fila. Isa entra sans un mot observant la pièce. C'était une petite salle ronde possédant juste deux meurtrières en guise de fenêtre. La lumière provenait de chandelles dispersées sur les murs. La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la pièce en promenant son regard autour d'elle. On voyait sur le parquet les traces de la table volée et, sur les meubles, des ronds plus clairs indiquaient que des objets avaient été posés là, mais qu'ils avaient disparu. A part ça, toute la pièce était d'une banalité affligeante et il était fort difficile de croire que des objets précieux avaient été gardés là.  
Isa se retourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda :  
-Toutes les statuettes étaient ici ?  
-Oui, mais on a changé celle qui reste de place. Nous ne savions pas que la table était susceptible d'être volée !  
-Tu vas m'aider, on va fouiller cette pièce de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui puisse nous aider.  
-Tu lis trop de romans Moldus ! De nos jours, le meilleur moyen de trouver quelque chose qu'on cherche c'est le sortilège de Findatus !  
-Alex, Isa soupira, Pour trouver ce qu'on cherche c'est génial, mais là on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche ! Le sortilège est donc inutile. Sers- toi de tes yeux et de ton cerveau, pour changer ! Les deux amis fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble mais, une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Isa demanda alors à son compagnon de lui montrer la nouvelle cachette des statuettes. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier menant à la crypte où elles étaient entreposées, un elfe leur fonça dedans et les renversa, sous le choc, il fit tomber un objet lourd entouré d'un tissu sombre. Isa l'enleva tandis que Alex frottait le haut de son crâne en geignant :  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à cet imbécile d'Ouzzy ?  
-Il emportait la statuette de l'hypogriffe.  
-QUOI ??!!  
-Regarde ! Il était en train de la voler.  
-Comment est-ce possible ?  
-On s'en fiche ! Pour l'instant il doit courir chez son maître alors il faut essayer de le rattraper.  
Là-dessus, Isa se leva et suivit le chemin de l'elfe. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas très rapide et n'avait pas atteint les premiers arbres du parc quand elle sortit du château. La jeune fille reprit sa course de plus belle et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'attraper, elle vit un homme sous les arbres qui faisaient signe à Ouzzy de s'en aller et partit en courant dès qu'il vit Isa. Elle s'élança alors à sa poursuite malgré les cris d'Alex qui essayait vainement de l'arrêter. La course-poursuite se prolongea sous les arbres de la forêt du domaine Colifec. Isa sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle était essoufflée mais sentait que c'était aussi le cas pour l'homme. Soudain, elle vit débouler entre elle et lui une meute de chiens, bientôt suivie par un cavalier qu'elle reconnut sans peine : c'était le jeune homme du train. Un des chiens lui bondit dessus et elle tomba. Le cavalier siffla ses animaux, mit pied à terre et attacha sa monture à un arbre avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il lui sourit d'un air cordial et fit :  
-Isa ! Quelle joie de te revoir, tu te souviens de moi j'espère ?  
-Ouais, ouais, Charles-Henri d'Alida, je sais.  
-Excuse-moi, mais, d'habitude, je suis la seule personne à jamais chasser dans ce bois. Eh ! Ca t'arrive souvent de mettre des robes comme celle-là ? On dirait un ensemble pour déguisement de sorcière en plus coloré !  
-Ben, c'est à peu près ça . Alex surgit alors derrière eux, haletant à cause de la longue course. Il s'arrêta soudain et dit entre deux souffles :  
-Qu'est-ce que ce Moldu fiche ici ?  
-Je me présente, Charles Henri d'Alida, rien à voir avec Dalida bien sur ! et il éclata de rire.  
-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda Alex, méfiant.  
-A cheval, mon ami, à cheval ! puis, s'adressant à Isa il ajouta à mi- voix : Pas très intuitif ton ami, Isa.  
-Il . C'est un peu spécial et je ne peux pas t'expliquer.  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir. C'est un truc du genre « Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été accepté à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons » ? Alex et Isa se regardèrent, bouche bée. Charles Henri, le voyant haussa le ton et fit :  
-Vous n'allez pas bientôt me laisser tranquille, non ? Tous les ans, depuis que j'ai 11 ans, je reçois une lettre de ce type ! Et tous les ans mes parents font une crise de nerf ! La magie ça n'existe pas, sinon il y aurait longtemps que le monde irait droit ! Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Il s'apprêtait à remonter sur son cheval quand Isa le retint :  
-Ecoute, tu vas venir au château et on va t'expliquer ce qui se passe, OK ? Après un long moment, Charles Henri accepta et suivit les sorciers, menant son cheval par la bride, ses chiens sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le château, une troupe d'elfes de maisons les entoura et essaya d'enlever son cheval à Charles Henri pour le mener aux écuries, comme celui- ci refusait, Alex dut lui expliquer, avec un certain agacement que c'était les serviteurs de la maison et qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Le petit groupe se réunit dans le salon et Alex servit des boissons Moldus, pour permettre à Charles Henri de ne pas trop se retrouver perdu, Isa, lentement, calmement lui expliqua l'histoire de la magie et répondit à toutes les questions qu'il lui posait.  
-Bon, maintenant que tu as tout compris, tu vas pouvoir nous aider, dit-elle.  
-Moi ?  
-Lui ????? s'étrangla Alex. C'est un sorcier qui ne sait rien de nous, de la magie, il n'a ni baguette ni vêtements convenables, il ne connaît pas les elfes de maison et tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est monter à cheval dans une propriété privée et sortir toujours la même vanne stupide « Je m'appelle Charles-Henri d'Alida, rien à voir avec Dalida bien sur ! Hahahahaha ! » rien de drôle à ça, en plus il .  
-Tais-toi ! Il connaît mieux les Moldus que nous et c'est pour ça qu'on va en avoir besoin ! Va enquêter dans ton village pour savoir si quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre vient de débarquer, et surtout, quand tu interroges quelqu'un, évite de lui raconter ta blague, c'est vrai qu'elle est, comment dire, moyennement drôle.  
-J'y cours mon capitaine ! s'exclama Charles-Henri en se levant de son siège et un faisant une espèce de garde-à-vous comique.  
-Attends ! Une chose encore .  
-Quoi ?  
-Je peux t'appeler Charly ?  
-Sans problèmes ! Et il sortit.  
-Quant à toi, Alex, tu vas me faire un plaisir de réécrire à tous ceux qui ont eu à faire avec ces vols ou ce rituel. Cherche aussi du côté de Malefoy pour savoir à qui il avait parlé du grimoire en sa possession et depuis combien de temps on le lui a volé.  
-Me dis pas que tu te méfie de lui quand même !  
-Depuis combien de temps on lui a confié ce grimoire ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Tu crois vraiment que ça puisse changer quelque chose qu'il l'ait depuis deux mois, deux ans ou deux siècles ?  
-Réponds juste à ma question Alex, j'enquête, c'est tout. Et je me méfie de ce Malefoy.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu verras . Bon, depuis combien de temps il a ce grimoire ?  
-Je pense qu'il l'a eu en même temps que nous avons reçu les statuettes. Il y a trois ou quatre mois.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous recevez en échange de prendre la responsabilité des statuettes ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on reçoit quelque chose ?  
-Ce serait sympa de pas me prendre pour une crétine totale, Alex, dit calmement Isa en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'allez pas prendre le risque d'être attaqués par des Mages noirs sans une quelconque compensation !  
-Si c'est pour protéger le Ministère et la tranquillité magique, si ! s'exclama Alex en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu nous soupçonnes aussi moi et mes parents n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi pas le Ministère pendant qu'on y est ! Il a tout combiné pour nous mettre en prison, les vols et tout ça ! Je vais reprendre contact avec les autres mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider plus, c'est FINI !  
-Pas la peine de crier ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je repars demain et puis voilà !  
-Eh bien tant mieux, repars et laisse-nous nous débrouiller seuls ! Tu réfléchis comme les Moldus !  
-Il me semble que pour l'instant, celui qui a une logique Moldue, c'est toi ! J'attendrai pas ce soir pour partir, je récupère mes affaires et je fiche le camp !  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Isa monta dans sa chambre en coup de vent rassembla ses affaires, prit juste le temps de s'habiller en Moldue, réduisit ses bagages à la taille d'un petit sac à main et partit sans que Alex soit sorti du salon où il s'était affalé dans un fauteuil, bouillonnant de colère et de rage. Qu'elle parte donc, cette sale peste ! Depuis le début elle s'était butée sur ce Malefoy. Il trouverait la solution seul ! Zut, il avait renversé son verre ! Et m. !  
Pendant ce temps, Isa errait dans le village Moldu à la recherche de Charles-Henri. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, il était en train de prendre un verre au bar et de discuter avec le barman. Il semblait s'amuser et la jeune fille eu peur qu'il eut oublié sa « mission ». Elle l'aborda brusquement :  
-Salut Charly !  
-Salut Isa, je te présente Giorgio. Il vient d'Italie mais il sert mieux les pastis que la pizza ! il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un accent italien si prononcé que le barman éclata d'un rire gras.  
-Charles Henri d'Alida, va faire un tour avec ta petite amie et cesse de raconter des bêtises ! et il éclata à nouveau de rire.  
-Ciao Giorgio ! et Charles s'éloigna, entraînant Isa avec lui. Il emmena Isa chez lui et, comme elle ne dit pas un mot du trajet, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Charles n'avait pas mentit en disant que ses parents possédant un grand château. Isa avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le château et, lorsque Charly lui dit que son salon privé était dans l'aile opposée, elle faillit s'évanouir, d'émotion et de fatigue. Il était bientôt huit heures et elle était en route depuis quatre heures du matin. Charly la porta à moitié jusqu'à salon et l'allongea sur la divan. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, à son réveil, qu'elle lui raconta la dispute avec Alex et ses soupçons envers Malefoy. Elle lui narra également la tentative de vol du matin.  
-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous n'avez-vous pas arrêté le . heu . l'elfe de maison ? demanda Charly.  
-Un elfe obéit uniquement à son maître, si celui-ci veut voler quelque chose à Alex, cela signifie simplement qu'il a un autre maître qui lui commande de le faire. L'elfe n'est pas responsable.  
-Pigé, celui que tu poursuivais quand je suis arrivé, c'était son maître !  
-C'est ça, mais maintenant qu'il sait que nous le recherchons, il va tout faire pour voler la statuette le plus vite possible, je pense qu'il attaquera encore ce soir.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On retourne guetter au château !  
  
-C'est reparti ! Et ils repartirent au château, Charly avait amené un sac à dos contenant divers objets : lampe de poche, corde et autres tandis que Isa se contentait de sa baguette magique. La nuit tombait rapidement et, partis au crépuscule, ils atteignirent le château au milieu d'une nuit noire. On voyait de la lumière à l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage, Isa supposa qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Alex, mais, objecta Charly, Alex pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de s'entraîner à lancer des sorts ou de garder la statuette. Ils s'installèrent derrière un buisson et, sans plus de bruit, ils surveillèrent les alentours. Malgré sa sieste, Isa ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, laissant à son ami le soin de monter la garde.  
De son côté, Alex, serrait fermement la baguette, espérant que son plan réussirait.  
Isa se réveilla, on la secouait.  
-Eh ! Réveille-toi ! L'elfe est sorti, il tient quelque chose sous son bras !  
-Qu. Quoi ?  
-L'elfe ! Il est en train de s'enfuir ! Isa s'éveilla tout à fait, mais, voyant que Charly voulait se lancer à la poursuite de la petite créature, elle le retint, lui rappelant qu'il fallait d'abord que son maître se manifeste. Mais, lorsque l'elfe disparut dans les sous-bois, elle bondit et courut derrière lui, talonné de son compagnon qui venait d'allumer sa lampe de poche. Ils couraient plus vite que l'elfe, mais celui-ci avait beaucoup d'avance. Au moment où Isa allait le rattraper, l'elfe vit volte-face, serrant contre lui un tissu en velours qui contenait un objet visiblement assez lourd. Isa s'arrêta, surprise et fixa l'elfe pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps que celui-ci lui lance à la figure l'objet qu'il serrait si précieusement. Isa s'écroula. Charly, qui s'était laissé distancer, arriva en courant, mais il trébucha sur le sol irrégulier et s'affala par terre, assommé.  
  
*  
* *  
  
-Aïe ! Quelle gifle !  
-Excuse-moi, je savais pas comment te réveiller.  
-Attends, Alex, c'est quoi ce gag ? On est où là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est Charly ?  
-Isa ! Tu es dans une pièce humide, sombre, enfermée tu ne sais pas où et tu cherche un MOLDU ! Un Moldu, Isa !  
-Arrête Alex. Tu sais bien que c'est un sorcier !  
-Il ne sait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il n'a jamais été des nôtres ! C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Oups ! Je crois bien que je me suis trahi.  
-J'y comprends plus rien !  
-Tu devrais comprendre pourtant. Et arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes mal à la tête.  
-Ce que je comprend, c'est que tu viens de prononcer la pire chose qu'un sorcier puisse dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis Beauxbâtons ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-.  
-Je prends ça pour un "oui". Depuis Beauxbâtons, j'ai rencontré des gens aux pouvoirs plus faramineux que tu puisses jamais imaginer. J'ai compris avec eux que tout ce qui semble mauvais n'a aucune importance. Tu vois, ce qui compte c'est la puissance, la seule valeur, la seule chose qui compte réellement dans ce monde. Regarde autour de toi. Qui est-ce qu'on implore, les plus beaux ? Les plus gentils ? Les plus méchants ? Non, les plus puissants. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là ! Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Nous avons donc décidé d'acquérir le plus de puissance possible pour faire renaître Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé.  
-Qui ça, "nous" ?  
-Des amis et moi, nous sommes tous plus ou moins liés avec ce que certains appellent des Mangemorts.  
-Les. Les Mangemorts .  
-Ça te fais peur ? Moi aussi, avant. Mais plus maintenant. Eux, ils ont compris l'importance du pouvoir, et non seulement ils l'ont comprise, mais en plus ils mettent en pratique cette vision de monde pour se l'approprier.  
-S'approprier, QUOI ??  
-Le monde, crétine. Avec un ami, nous avons organisé ces vols sous la direction de Malefoy, tu avais raison pour lui, ça m'a mis fou furieux que tu l'ais deviné d'ailleurs.  
-Les autres sorciers qui gardent les statuettes sont aussi dans le coup alors ?  
-Non, on a pas réussi à les convaincre. Les pauvres, ils ont eu un petit . accident au moment de prévenir le Ministère.  
-Vous êtes ignobles .  
-Et dire que je croyais que j'aurais pu te convaincre . C'est dommage, je n'aurais pas voulu te tuer, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. C'est pas la peine de chercher ta baguette ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! Et de toute façon, il y a quelqu'un derrière cette porte. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.  
-En es-tu réellement sûr ?  
-Pourquoi tu souris ? Mais . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ça s'appelle un revolver, c'est une arme Moldue qui marche aussi bien que les sorts de mort. Fais pas l'imbécile. Envoie-moi ta baguette. Merci.  
-Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a l'un des nôtres derrière cette porte.  
-Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelée alors que c'était toi qui commettait ces vols.  
-D'abord, ça n'était pas moi qui dirigeait Ouzzy, c'était la personne qui est derrière cette porte.  
-Ça ne réponds pas à ma question. Fais attention, il suffit que j'appuie sur ce bouton et tu es mort !  
-En fait, c'était pour mes parents, ils voulaient que tu viennes pour nous aider, j'étais bien obligé de t'appeler !  
-C'est tout ce qu je voulais savoir. Eh ! Oh ! Viens ouvrir !  
-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais à tambouriner sur cette porte ?  
-Ah ! Charly ! Enfin tu as ouvert !  
-Charly ! Et Charly, poussant un cri d'horreur arracha le revolver des mains de Isa. Elle tenait le canon dirigé vers son estomac.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Charly et Isa emmenèrent Alex, piteux, dans une cellule des souterrain où était déjà enfermé son complice. Les parents d'Alex, bouleversés, apprirent de Isa et de son compagnon ce qui s'était passé. Tout en faisant le guet au pied du château, ils avaient repensé à ce qui s'était passé, et leur conclusion était simple, le voleur n'aurait pas pu agir sans que quelqu'un l'y aide. Ils avaient écarté les parents d'office, ils étaient trop faibles, trop détruits par ces vols pour en être les coupables. Restait donc Alex, son curieux comportement à propos de Malefoy avait conduit à le soupçonner. Et lorsque Ouzzy assomma Isa, Charly fit semblant de s'écrouler pour mieux réveiller sa compagne et mettre sur pied un plan : Isa se ferait capturer par Alex tandis que Charly neutraliserait l'autre. Ainsi fut fait. La suite, vous venez de la lire.  
Les Agents du Ministère furent bientôt là et arrêtèrent les deux voleurs qui révélèrent l'emplacement des objets dérobés. Cependant, devant les questions de Isa, ils nièrent avoir servi Malefoy. La jeune fille et Charly furent accueillis au château Colifec le temps pour l'ex-Moldu de se faire à ses pouvoirs. Isa rentra chez elle, emmenant avec elle Charly qui avait trouvé une maison voisine à la sienne. 


End file.
